This study is investigating the ability of triglyceride-rich lipoproteins (VLDL, chylomicrons) and lipid emulsions to abrogate the effect of endotoxin in humans. Investigators are examining the host response to a non-toxic/sub-lethal dose of endotoxin and how that response is modified by circulating triglycerides.